To protect the harvest
by coolasticangel
Summary: The mew mews found a place where normal animals exist chickens,dogs,cats,cows and horses but the aliens are about to discover itso they went there to protect it and convince the alien to leave...but who knows they might fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

To protect the harvest

A Tokyo mew mew and Harvest moon crossover

I don't own Tokyo mew mew and the harvest moon games

This is set on harvest moon ds cute and back to the nature and Tokyo mew mew without deep blue

Without blue knight either they are boring and very annoying to me

Sorry I know the first/last one was boring and let this be boring too!

Summary

The mew mews found a place where normal animals exist chickens,dogs

cats,cows and horses but the aliens are about to discover it

so they went there to protect it and convince the alien to

leave...but who knows they might fall in love?

Another peaceful day on mew mew café

"Finally summer!" Ichigo spoke as she sat down on one of the chairs in the café

"No school…." Lettuce thought "Everyone!" Mint came rushing in "Oh….Mint!" Pudding was

Surprised "You seem to be happy" Zakuro added "Of course I'll be visiting my cousin!" she answered

"You seem excited who's the cousin?" Lettuce can't help but to ask she was surprised too

"Lumina, from the Forget-me-not valley!" she exclaimed "So that means….."Pudding spoke

"She will be taking a break from working in the café" Zakuro cut her off "That's alright with me"

Ichigo stood up "She's not really doing anything here only bossing me around life's better not having…"

"ME AROUND?" Mint shouted she was mad hearing those from her "Don't you guys worry" Shirogane

Walked up to them "We will be giving you a vacation break too" Keiichirou spoke "It's only fair but.."

"All of you take this" Shirogane handed them phones "Ummm… I kinda have this, lots of them"

Mint and Zakuro chorused "Wow!" the other mews exclaimed "Go where you want but If we detect…"

"Aliens….you guys have to come back…those phones are used for giving locations of their…."

Keiichirou trailed off he forgotten something "chimera anima?" Pudding asked "Exactly" he answered

"Now off you go" Shirogane ended the conversation

Outside

"Maybe I'll eat cake first or go to carnival" Ichigo thought until her phone rang "Hello?" she asked

(note- This is her phone, not the one given to her) "Uncle?" she asked but before the uncle can answer

"You have a phone?" she blurted out "No this is landline remember your cousins?" the uncle asked

"Claire from mineral town and Pony from forget-me-not valley?" she answered

(Claire from back to the nature and Pony one of the playable characters on Ds cute)

"Yep,do you mind taking a break here in the valley this summer?" He asked "No, see ya!" she answered

"Bye, and see you" he answered Ichigo sighed and put her phone in the bag "Was that Masaya?"

That startled Ichigo "Pudding!" she turned to her friends "You should go on a date with him" Zakuro

Smiled and laugh "Zakuro…" she gave her a sad look "It was uncle he told me to visit the valley"

"Forget-me-not valley?" Lettuce asked "Yeah…why did you know?" "Mint was going there…."

Ring! Ring! Ring! The mew mew phones rang!

"Hello, this is Lettuce" "Pudding here!" "Zakuro" "Ichigo! Who is it?" "Girls we have something to

Tell you" Shirogane spoke "What is it?" "The mineral town and forget-me-not valley are…"

"What!" Ichigo shouted "Ichigo too loud!" Mint was on the line too to other mews surprise

"Those places are not discovered by the aliens yet" Shirogane spoke "We need to go there" Lettuce

Continued "Yes, split into two who had issues in forget-me-not valley?" he asked "Me!" Mint and

Ichigo answered "Okay the two of you in the valley and the rest in Mineral town…."

Silence…

Finally Shirogane spoke "Dismissed"

Forget-me-not valley

"I guess I'm staying in Pony's house until the aliens get their interest out of this valley" Ichigo gave a sigh

Mint smiled "I guess so…" They continued to walk until they reached the valley and came upon a girl

"Tell me you're not Ichigo!" A brown haired girl who stared at them upon seeing them "I am"

She answered the girl hugged Ichigo "Cousin, you look awesome!" She exclaimed and turned to Mint

"I believe you're Mint...I'm Pony Lumina's bestfriend!" she turned around and pointed to a farm

"See that cousin? That's my farm" A barking dog came running upon them Ichigo screamed in horror

"Wow…you changed a lot I knew you loved dogs" "Not anymore" Mint laughed "MINT!"

Mineral Town

"We're here!" Lettuce went down the boat "That was fun!" Pudding went down happily Zakuro

Who was not enjoying anything followed silently they came upon a girl who wore a dress and glasses

"Midorikawa?" she spoke "Mary!" Lettuce gasped "Nice to see you again!" she hugged her old

School bestfriend "Mary, who are they?" A blond girl with blue eyes came "Oh Lettuce and her friends"

She turned to the blond "Lettuce, my bestfriend, Claire" (note:I put the mineral town boys here)

"Hi!" she greeted them "I'm Pudding!" "Zakuro Fujiwara" After some warm greetings a braided girl came

she walked to the girls and stopped "Uh who are they?" After the introductions Ann spoke

"Where are you guys staying?" "Dunno…." They all chorused "How about at the inn?" she asked

"But you have to work like cooking and serving of course" "Okay! Pudding was a waitress from a café!"

Pudding jumped "She will use her skills here!" "Thank you you're so kind" Zakuro stated "Thanks"

Lettuce who stand up and stared at the ocean "We will protect this place…there's tons of innocent guys"

She thought

And that is their start

How was it? Lettuce and Mary are school buddies from Japan (which Mary calls city and has to transfer

Homes of her father reasons) leaving lettuce behind About Lumina well attitude is in the blood

I say! Hahha! Just joking

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: I decided Claire will not be Ichigo's cousin because Ryou will be Claire's younger brother

And that would make Ichigo and Ryou cousins

Chapter 2

Back at the Alien's hideout

"Kishu, come over here" Pai called "What is it?" Kishu went over to Pai "I have something to tell you"

Kishu went near to the computer "Is it about you and your wolf girlfriend?" he asked

"Nope, It's about these" Pai showed a picture of chickens and cows "E-WHAT?"

Kishu almost got a heart attack "I-I thought we erased them already?" he asked "It seems that…"

Taruto went in "Hi guys! Look what I got! Candy!" he cheered and angered Kishu "SHUT UP TARUTO!"

"Kishu, please don't get mad! I know that blue girl has been ignoring you, but don't get mad at us!"

Taruto spoke and turned Kishu bright red "That's not it! This is not the time talking about nonsense!"

He shouted "Then what is it?" he asked opening the wrapper of the candy

Pai showed the picture to Taruto who almost fainted "Oh, that" He managed to say

He showed the computer with two big red dots "Ok, here are the places…I say we…"

"Split up and erase those blasted creatures" Kishu stated "And I say I go here and you guys here"

He pointed at random dots (He's lucky because he's seeing mint again!) "Alright, let's party!"

(This word just turned Kishu into a complete OOC) They all vanished

Forget-me-not Valley

"Woah Ichigo…you made friends with my cat in one day while it took me weeks to stop the paws

From damaging my bed" Pony said with a sigh she was indeed jealous "I have my way with cats"

Ichigo replied besides she was a person with cat DNA she knows a cat's likes and unlikes

"Hello!" A voice called it was Mint with her cousin Lumina "Come guys…I will give you all a trip of

Past lands around the valley" Lumina called Mint explained everything to her so…

Mew mew café

"Hello?" Ryou asked "SHIROGANE! What the heck are you doing! It's been 5 years now and you

Haven't visited me!" A voice shouted (recap: Claire is not Ichigo's cousin) "Claire?" was the only

Answer "And you have forgotten me too! I need a visit,now!" "Yes,but where?" Ryou asked

"You forgot?" the answer was both surprised and confused but Ryou can hint anger the conversation

Was not going good "Yes…." "I live at Mineral town…TRY to remember sometime!" The girl was mad

Very mad "Ok bye!" Ryou said in a flash he wanted to end or his ears would be deaf then Keiichirou

Came in "Who was that?" he asked "Claire, she wants me to go back to Mineral town…" he trailed off

"Wait a minute! Aren't Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro there?" he exclaimed "You're right" was the answer

Mineral Town

"Welcome!" Pudding cheered as the person enters the inn "Hey Pudds!" Claire sat down to a chair

"You look oddly familiar" Zakuro who was coughing "Really?" Lettuce asked "You're right!" Pudding

And Lettuce exclaimed "What?" Claire asked confused "I don't know…but Claire just moved here years

Ago…" Cliff declared "Cliff, what's up with you?" Ann asked she knew something was up "nothing" he

Answered "Here!" Pudding gave him a piece of candy "What's this?" "It's candy! You silly" she answered

"Candy?" "You eat it!" Pudding cheered. Cliff was about to swallow the candy when…"STOP!" Pudding

Shouted "You open it before you eat it" she continued "oh" he opened and swallow the candy "Tasty!"

COUGH!

"Zakuro, are you okay?" Ann almost shouted when she turned Zakuro was lying on the ground fainted

"Somebody call Doctor!" Claire commanded making Cliff go out

Forget-me-not valley

"Hey there" Rock called "Go away, Rock" was the only words coming out from Lumina

"Who are the people with you?" (note: Mint didn't told Lumi about the Mews only the part that they

Were staying here when they were little) Rock asked "Mint and Ichigo" Pony answered

"Have a good stay here, I guess" he said and left the four "he's kinda cute" Mint thought and worse she

Said it "Really?" Lumina asked "What really?" Mint lied and a bird flied next to her and she played with it

Lumina stared at her making Ichigo say something before weird thoughts that may reveal their secrets

Start "So where's the next place…" "Just at the Blue bar to meet Muffy and more" Pony answered

"Let's get going then!"

Mineral Town

Doctor was busy so they have to wait in the inn "Long time no see" a voice chuckled

"Taruto!" Pudding shouted "Oh yes, I see you came here before I did" he said with a chuckle

"Now die!" he was going to throw the Chimera to them but Pai stopped him "Let me do this" he said

Taruto disappeared as Pai throwed the Chimera to them Ann noticed that Pudding and Lettuce are gone

And Zakuro was still lying on the floor the Chimera was about to attack when "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

A voice shouted and water splashed to the Chimera "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" the attack hit Pai

Leaving a big cut on his arm "Take that!" A girl with light green hair shouted "Yeah!" A happy but

A little angry voice answered it was from a blond girl who has yellow suit "Tail?" the word played

In Ann's thoughts "Ears?" thought Claire "Ears and Tail!" Cliff thought "This isn't real, isn't this?"

Ann spoke "You got lucky this time, Mew mews! Next time, I will destroy the whole place!" Pai shouted

And then he vanished together with the Chimera anima

"WHAT!" Cliff thought "Weird…" Claire trailed off to see the two girls gone

"What happened?" Pudding lied she walked from the room "We just went to get Zakuro a towel and

When we came back all of you look like…nevermind" Lettuce bit her lip she knew how hard to lie but

She really had too and Pudding just can't resist not telling how they attacked Pai

But she only smiled and they waited for the doctor to come

Note: Finally! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello there! This is Chapter 3! I just found out that Pony's real name was Jill how? I just simply took a good look at her Birth Certificate

I'm back! Sorry!

Mineral Town: Inn

"Alright who's the one needing medication?" the doctor asked surprising the people inside "Zakuro, she just fainted" Ann started "Okay, I'll look at her"

After the doctor examined her (you know the using the roundthingy with long tubes and in the end earphones like or stuff like what they do to you if you have check-up) the doctor informed her having a sickness and need medication weekly. He also said she can't get too tired much. After that Claire went home for some personal reasons that she didn't explained

Meanwhile at the hospital…Elli was left to look after the hospital when a wounded person came in "wait a minute this guy has long ears!" Elli thought

"Uh….Hello… I'm injured" the guy said "Ohkay, I'll bandage those wounds please take a seat" She answered. The guy sat down "That's done. My, that was a bad bruise. Are you a farmer?" she asked smiling "No, and thank you" he said as he left "Weird?" she thought as he closed the door "He's nice"

Mineral Town: Claire's farm

Claire was lying on the grass staring at the sky "Uhh….Claire?" a voice called "Ryou!" Claire gave his brother a hug "Ouch." "What was that?" Claire asked "I said ouch could please hug someone carefully you might break their back" "You might want to start unpacking your bags you'll be staying here until winter!" She commanded

"Yes, ma'am" said Ryou as he ran quickly to the house

Forget-me-not Valley

"So next we're going to-"Jill stated "Hey Jill!" "Hey Jack! Everyone that's my brother, Jack" Pony smiled "Aren't we supposed to be leaving now? You know Mineral Town is bit of farway!" Jack told her "Okay" then she turned to the two mews "Bye!" she said as she left

"Lumina!" Rock called "Romana is calling you!" "Yes! I will be right there!" She answered "Hey guys, I have to go now but, when you want to explore a bit you can always do it yourself…well, see ya!" she bid goodbye and left

"So…what now?" Mint asked "You know, I have no idea either!" "Why don't we split up? Just in case those guys show up" Mint suggested

"Good idea!" Ichigo smiled "Well then, let's meet at inn later!" she added "Okay!" Mint replied

Mineral Town: Inn

Zakuro woke up "Hi, Zakuro!" Pudding greeted "The doctor said you were ill, and you need to have medication which means you have a weekly check-up to the doctor" Lettuce explained "The doctor said that you need fresh air and not to work too much!" Pudding added

"How are you?" Ann spoke "I'm alright…." "That's good to hear!" She replied "You know what? I think I might let you stay in for free" she added "But!" "I'm still thinking about it" she smiled

Mineral Town: Claire's Farm

"So little brother how's Tokyo?" Claire asked "Nothing new…" he lied then there was a loud knock "Coming!" Claire shouted as she opened the door "Mayor!" "Hi there Claire, I'm just here to inform you about the attack that happened in the inn" "I was there, you know" "I know, but be careful…well see you, I have to go and tell the other villagers about the accident" "Okay" Claire replied as she closed the door

And then she turned to Ryou who just frozed about what the mayor said "You know something about it, don't you? Well, hurry up and tell me" Claire said with a serious look "Okay, here goes…remember how you left to travel with mom?" "Of course, she died just before we were to ride the boat going to this place"

Ryou paused "She died?" "Well yes, but save the cry later and tell me what happened" "Okay, when the two of you left we were attacked by aliens then they destroyed every animal. Many animals became extinct and few were left so, to save the animals, the humans, and the future, my dad started a project called mew mew, in which the goal is to combine animal DNA to human DNA to make people fight the aliens" Claire was amused

"But he didn't finished the project and died, so I continued the project myself and was successful to make 5 mew mews" Ryou told her and asked "I suppose you met the three of them, I sent them here you know" Claire gasped

"You mean, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro?" she asked "You mentioned it"

Knock! Knock!

"Oh there they are!" Claire squealed "Hey Claire!" they greeted as they entered the house and saw Ryou "Oh, who's that, Claire?" A girl in a ponytail asked "He's my brother, Ryou" "Wow! Nice to meet you you, Ryou! I'm Jill!" The girl exclaimed "Nice to meet you" he answered

End of chapter 3

I'm so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Note: Hello there! The pairings in this story are Tokyo mew mew characters and Harvest moon characters…. You'll get what I'm saying in this chapter_

_I never owned Harvest moon and Tokyo mew mew…._

_Forgive me on confusing names Pony and Jill are the same person….._

_Oh and…..what was it? Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Forget me not valley**

Mint walked alone on the path to the inn

"Why did that stupid Ichigo decided to split up?"Mint wondered. "Those aliens might attack one of us" she shrugged it off and continued on her way to the inn.

She had to admit that Rock was pretty cute. But she always thought her true love was Kishu and forever will be. She sighed and continued walking.

* * *

**Mineral Town: Claire's Farm**

"Hey! I'm Jack, Jill's brother" "Ryou, Claire's brother" he replied "Oh come! Let's eat while the food's still hot!" Claire called "Unless, you want to eat a cold soup?" Jill teased.

"NO!" Jack shouted as he sat on a chair beside Jill, Ryou followed and sat beside Claire and they started eating.

"We always do this every Saturday" Claire stated. Ryou was staring at the soup.

Minutes had passed and Ryou still doesn't touch the soup."Ryou, do you really like eating cold soup?" Jill asked. "I haven't seen this before…" Ryou muttered. "That's a mushroom soup" Claire explained.

"Mushroom soup?" Ryou asked "Never heard of it" he told them

"They're really yummy!" Jill exclaimed. "Father said mushrooms are poisonous!" Ryou snapped "Do I look poisoned to you?" Jack asked. "No…" he replied. "This soup is safe, eat up" Ryou stared at him then turned to his soup. He tasted them "Not bad" he commented

* * *

**Forget me not valley**

Kishu walked down the path. He and Mint didn't see each other for the past 3 days and he was already missing her.

He was thinking about Mint all the time and came to the point that he had no idea where he was. What he knew was there was a very huge mansion in front of him. A girl came out of the mansion, shocking Kishu a little.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "I don't believe we've met" she added "That's because we don't" He answered. "My name's Kishu, and I'm only a visitor here" he told her

"I-I'm Lumina…I live in this mansion" she replied, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry…but I gotta leave" Kishu said then he vanished out of sight. Lumina blushed again "He's so cute…." She said as she left to deliver some spices to the inn.

Kishu continued walking. But he was sure he saw a Blue-haired teen entering the inn. The inn's where he planned to stay for a while.

* * *

**Mineral Town: Library**

Lettuce decided to visit Mary. When she was there, she told Mary all of what happened when Mary left (Not the mew mew part, only the part where they were asked to work in a café).

"So, how's Keiichirou?" Mary asked blushing at the end. Mary had a crush on Keiichirou back at their school. Only, he was a way older than the two. "He's fine" Lettuce assured her friend, unknown to the fact that they were here.

"Hello there, Mary!" Gray greeted when he entered the library. "Oh hi, Gray." Gray noticed the green-haired girl with Mary.

"Who is she?" Gray stared at her strangely for a while due to the fact that she has weird colored-hair.

But then again, Popuri and her mother had also weird colored-hair. He was seeing how the weird the world is. "Hello there! I'm Gray!" He introduced. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Lettuce" they handshake and then turned to Mary.

"Is this the school friend you've been telling me?" He asked. Mary nodded with a smile.

"Oh, okay…so Mary, I'll be returning this book" he pulled out the book about gems and gave it to Mary. "And I'll be leaving or else, Gramps will kill me" he turned and left, leaving the friends inside.

And somehow, Gray found that Lettuce girl very cute.

"Oh! I remember!" Lettuce exclaimed and pulled out a picture "This is a picture with me and my friends" she said as she showed the picture with her, the other mews, Ryou and Keiichirou.

Mary blushed hard when she saw Keiichirou in the picture.

* * *

**Forget me not Valley: inn**

"Good afternoon, Mint!" Rock greeted. "Jill told me you were staying with Lumina" he told her

"How did you know?" Mint looked at him suspicious. "Lumi told me you were her cousin so, you were gonna stay with her" he answered, smiling at her. "Lumina… she is the most prettiest person I've met" he said dreamingly. Mint almost gave him a glare. She was jealous.

"Hello Rock, cousin!" Lumina entered the door. She was holding a jar of spices, for Ruby.

* * *

**Mineral Town: Claire's Farm**

After the two brown-haired farmers left, the blonds cleaned the mess in the table.

"So, did you like the soup?" Claire asked "Yeah" his silent reply.

"Can you tell me more of those farmer friends of yours?" Claire stopped for a while, and started talking. "Jack's 18 and Jill's 15" she told him. He blinked. "Surprised? I figured. Jack look younger didn't he?" Ryou's elder sister laughed.

(Note: I don't know how old they are so made this up: Jack-18 Claire-17 Jill-15 Ryou-16)

"Jill's generous, kind and attentive" Claire continued. "Jack…he's…hardworking, helpful…and…handsome" she told him softly.

"You like him" Ryou pointed out.

"But you like Jill" Ryou blushed on what her sister said.

"Let's go back to work" then they cleaned the rest of the table. Ryou washed the dishes. Then Claire helped Ryou put his things out the bag. Then, taking out a laptop, Ryou showed her sister about the mew mew project and the people involved.

"So, you sent the other two in Forget-me-not valley?" Ryou nodded. "It's not too far away from here"

* * *

**Forget me not valley: inn**

"I'm sleeping with at Jill's" Ichigo has returned to the inn after meeting some villagers. "Fine…I'm staying with Lumina" Mint was annoyed.

"Okay guys, stop arguing" Rock tried stopping the two, ended up getting a smack on the head by Lumina. "Ow! What was that for? I was trying to be nice!"

"Leave them be" Lumina scolded. "It's decided then," Ichigo began, startling the two. "I sleep at Jill's and Mint at Lumina's" Ichigo finished.

"Okay then!" the sun was almost setting, Mint and Lumina decided to go home. Ichigo went out to do more exploring.

Forget me not valley: Jack and Jill's farm

"Okay," after giving out a loud sigh, Jack began explaining. "In our farm, there are two houses, Uncle Takakura's and yours" he continued.

(Note: Jack lives with Jill so there are two bedrooms in her house)

"So what happens is Ichigo stays with me while you stay with Uncle Takakura?" Jill told him after realizing what Jack was trying to say. "Seems that way" he replied. "The sun is setting…Ichigo better be home before dinner or else I'll feed it to her cat friends"

* * *

**The end of chapter 4**

_So did you get what I was trying to say?_

_The next chapter is Ichigo meets Skye!_

_Keiichirou meets Mary… Again!_

_See you!_

_Coolastic Angel_


End file.
